


Suburra & Chill

by Zoo94



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, e un accenno di
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoo94/pseuds/Zoo94
Summary: Edo e Lauro trascorrono il weekend guardando Suburra e succedonocoseQuesta, più o meno, è la trama
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 19





	Suburra & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco cosa succede se mi metto a riguardare Suburra in piena nostalgia da L&E

Sabato sera, autunno inoltrato. Sono le sei del pomeriggio ed è buio. Piove a dirotto, le luci dei lampioni si riflettono nelle pozzanghere. A giudicare da come si muovono i rami ormai quasi completamente spogli degli alberi, soffia anche un venticello niente male.

Lauro osserva sconsolato il panorama e sospira al cellulare.

“Edo, ma tu hai ancora voglia di uscire questa sera?”

Dall’altro capo della linea la risposta arriva subito: “Manco per il cazzo.”

Così sicuro e deciso che a Lauro viene da ridere. “Io nemmeno. Che si fa?”

“Netflix e divano. Più tardi Netflix, divano e pizza. E gelatino, se vogliamo esagerare. Che dici?”

_Che sono già lì_ pensa. Invece risponde “Che questa vita di eccessi sarà la nostra fine. Hai già in mente un film?”

Edo si schiarisce la voce “In realtà ho appena iniziato una serie e - ti prego, non bocciare subito l’idea - potremmo continuare a guard-“

Lauro non gli lascia nemmeno terminare la frase“Edo, io _detesto_ iniziare una serie a metà, lo sai.”

Dall’altra parte lo sente sospirare“Eddai, Lauro, ti prego. Mi piace un sacco. E poi non sono a metà, ho visto solo un paio di episodi.”

“Che sono i più importanti per seguire la trama!” Lauro agita in aria il dito indice a sostegno della sua tesi, dimenticandosi che l’altro non lo può vedere.

“Daaaai, per favore. Ti faccio un riassunto dettagliato. Dettagliatissimo. E ti rollo io le sigarette.”

Nemmeno Lauro può vederlo ed è solo per questo che è riuscito a resistere per ben due minuti invece che per mezzo secondo alla sua richiesta. “Vabbè, solo perché sei tu. Non m’hai neanche detto che serie è.”

“Suburra.”

Due ore dopo sono sul divano nel soggiorno di Edoardo, il cartone con gli avanzi della pizza abbandonato sul tavolino davanti a loro. 

Fuori il tempo non è migliorato, anzi: si sente la pioggia battere insistente contro i vetri. Hanno messo il naso fuori di casa solo per andare a fumare in terrazzo - all’arrivo di Lauro, Edo gli aveva fatto trovare un paio di sigarette già rollate e gliele aveva offerte con un inchino cerimonioso, ringraziandolo profusamente per aver accettato la sua folle richiesta di fargli iniziare un telefilm dal terzo episodio. Lauro, in risposta, l’aveva mandato a cagare. E si era fatto riassumere i primi episodi nei minimi dettagli.

Lauro si sistema meglio sul divano. Al suo fianco, Edo segue le vicende dei protagonisti con la stessa concentrazione con cui trascorre intere nottate a lavorare su qualche canzone. Ha passato gran parte della giornata così e non sembra ancora stufo.

In effetti Lauro deve ammettere che è davvero una bella serie. In particolare, gli piace Spadino.Sembra un personaggio interessante e gli sta simpatico per il suo mix di ironia e follia. 

Non per il modo in cui ogni tanto osserva di nascosto Aureliano. Assolutamente no. Non è lo stesso modo in cui lui a volte si gira a guardare il profilo di Edo, illuminato solo dai bagliori della tv, quando ride per le battute dei personaggi o commenta qualche scena. No, nella maniera più _assoluta._

Lauro sospira e si copre un po’ di più con il colletto della felpa. Almeno stanno passando una serata loro due da soli, in relax. Non chiede niente di più.

Sullo schermo Aureliano e Spadino stanno decidendo come fare per rapire Monsignor Theodosiou dal monastero in cui è stato nascosto. 

Non capisce bene come, pochi attimi dopo sono davanti a una pozza fangosa e Aureliano si sta spogliando per fare un bagno, invitando Spadino a fare lo stesso. Lauro sgrana gli occhi e si irrigidisce di botto.

_Ma porca…_

Edo ride mentre si allunga per prendere una fetta di pizza. “Oh oh! Che brutta situazione!”

Ride ancora di più quando Aureliano inizia a spalmare del fango sulle spalle di Spadino.

“Hai visto che roba, Là? Dovremmo fare così anche noi, nei tempi morti in tour. Un bagno e ci massaggiamo a vicenda.”

“Eh, già…”

Lauro vorrebbe sprofondare. Quell’immagine ha spazzato via il relax provato fino a solo pochi istanti prima. In particolare, una determinata parte del suo corpo ha deciso di non essere più rilassata e di immedesimarsi con quello che potrebbe provare Spadino. 

_Porcoggiuda._

Accavalla le gambe, ma la situazione non migliora di molto. Cerca freneticamente una soluzione e lo sguardo gli cade su una coperta appallottolata ai piedi del divano.

_Dio, ti ringrazio!_

La prende e si copre le gambe (e l’inguine in maniera tattica). È salvo.

Per circa un secondo.

Poi Edo si accorge che si è coperto e con la bocca piena di pizza gli chiede “Che, hai freddo?”

Senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere aggiunge “Vie’ qua”, se lo tira contro il fianco e gli strofina vigorosamente un braccio per scaldarlo.

“Meglio?”

“Uh, ‘na favola.” Edo gli sorride compiaciuto e continua distrattamente a strofinargli il braccio, nuovamente assorbito da quello che succede sullo schermo.

Lauro resta così, appoggiato ad Edoardo e con il suo braccio che gli circonda le spalle, fino alla fine dell’episodio, diviso fra il desiderio di non muoversi mai più da quella posizione e la voglia di schizzare via urlando.

Quando finalmente torna a casa sua si butta a letto e si tira una sega da far paura, che lo lascia per qualche istante ad ansimare con la faccia schiacciata contro il cuscino.

“Mai iniziare una serie dal terzo episodio, mai.” mormora nella stanza vuota.

Come se fosse _quello_ il problema.

***

Domenica pomeriggio. La luce sta già calando mentre la pioggia non smette di cadere, accompagnata dal vento freddo.

Lauro se ne sta a braccia conserte sul divano di Edoardo, davanti all’ennesimo episodio di Suburra. Fissa lo schermo con sguardo corrucciato, cercando di capire come ha fatto a ritrovarsi nella stessa situazione della sera precedente dopo essersi ripromesso di stare almeno per il resto del fine settimana lontano da Edoardo. Vista la conclusione del sabato sera, gli era sembrato il minimo.

Gira leggermente la testa verso Edo, che si sta riempiendo la bocca con una manciata di pop-corn. La risposta è molto semplice: era bastato un suo messaggio, nemmeno troppo elaborato.

_Piove ancora, finiamo Suburra?_

E adesso eccolo lì. Lauro si fa i complimenti da solo per la sua ferrea resistenza.

Resta in guardia per un intero episodio, nel caso Aureliano dovesse decidere di fare bagni a tradimento o altre cose poco opportune insieme a Spadino. 

Invece sembra che il peggio sia passato, almeno per ora.

Lauro si rilassa contro lo schienale del divano e ruba il sacchetto dei pop-corn ad Edoardo.

“Ehi!”

“E lasciamene un po’, no?”

Scambiano qualche commento su quello che sta succedendo, Edo si alza per prendere due birre, È tutto tranquillo, un normale pomeriggio tra amici passato a vedere la tv, anche se Lauro sente una stretta allo stomaco quando Aureliano regala la sua cuffia a Spadino, con Angelica che li osserva di nascosto.

La stretta si fa più salda per come cambia lo sguardo di Spadino mentre ascolta Aureliano parlare del trasloco con Isabel, per come annusa la cuffia una volta rimasto solo. 

Lauro sospira. Vorrebbe dargli una pacca sulla spalla, dirgli che lo capisce fin troppo bene.

Lui aveva fatto lo stesso, solo qualche mese prima. Non con una cuffia ma con una maglietta. 

Edo l’aveva dimenticata nel suo appartamento dopo un weekend passato in casa a lavorare su alcuni pezzi, non si sa come era finita insieme ad altri vestiti sporchi di Lauro in un angolo della camera.

Se ne era accorto solo quando li aveva presi alla rinfusa per gettarli in lavatrice e aveva notato l’occhio truccato di Ziggy Stardust fissarlo dalla stoffa. Aveva lasciato cadere gli altri vestiti ed era rimasto a fissare la maglietta di Edo tra le sue mani. Senza neanche pensarci se l’era portata al viso, esattamente come Spadino con la cuffia di Aureliano, per inspirare l’odore di Edoardo.

Aveva preso in considerazione la possibilità di tenerla. Di rubarla per poter continuare a sentire il suo odore anche quando non si trovava lì con lui.

Con Edo avrebbe fatto il vago. _Che? La tua maglietta? No, mi spiace, da me non l’ho vista._

Poi l’aveva lanciata con rabbia nella lavatrice insieme al resto dei vestiti, vergognandosi un po’.

_Ma che cazzata, dai su._

L’aveva restituita ad Edo il giorno dopo, piegata e imbustata in un sacchetto di plastica.

“Ah, era da te! La stavo giusto cercando.” Edoardo aveva aperto il sacchetto con un fischio ammirato che sapeva un po’ di presa per il culo. E infatti subito dopo aveva aggiunto “Wow, Lauretto. Che servizio. Lavata, piegata e magari pure stirata?” 

Lauro aveva fatto un gesto stizzito con la mano, cercando di sembrare offeso “E chi sono adesso, la bella lavanderina?”

“No, hai ragione. Che magari mi ritornavi Ziggy Stardust abbrustolito dal ferro da stiro.”

Ora Edoardo e teso verso lo schermo. Spadino sta riprendendo fiato dopo essere sfuggito insieme ad Aureliano ad un agguato della polizia. È nascosto dietro un muro e potrebbe mettersi in salvo, ma si accorge di aver perso la cuffia.

Edo si batte la mano sulla gamba “Eddai, non ci credo…”

Spadino torna sui suoi passi per recuperala e viene colpito dal padre di Lele.

“Solo per una cazzo di cuffia!” Edo si lascia ricadere contro lo schienale, incredulo.

A Lauro scappa una risata vagamente amara “Seh, davvero una cazzata.”

***

Lauro ovviamente resta anche a cena. Per variare ordinano dei panini e una volta finiti Edo vuole tornare subito sul divano. Ci si lancia con un salto da dietro lo schienale, recupera il telecomando e preme play. 

“Dai, dai che mancano solo due episodi!” 

Lauro si siede al suo fianco in maniera più tradizionale, divertito dallo sguardo spiritato di Edo.

“Occhio che domani andrai in astinenza.”

Edo gli si avvicina per tirargli un pugno amichevole sulla spalla “Vuol dire che mi butterò sul lavoro per distrarmi. Non sei contento, Lauretto?”

L’altro sorride e cerca di non badare troppo al fatto che ora Edoardo gli è talmente vicino che le loro ginocchia possono sfiorarsi al minimo movimento. Non si muove comunque da quella posizione. Sta troppo comodo sul divano morbido, sazio, nella penombra del soggiorno. _Vicino ad Edo._

Segue tutto l’episodio in uno stato di leggero torpore, come se si potesse addormentare da un momento all’altro.

Si accorge distrattamente che Edo ha una mano abbandonata sul cuscino tra di loro, con il palmo in su. Pensa che sarebbe bello farci scivolare sopra la sua, intrecciare le loro dita e restare così per il resto della serata, o per sempre.

Appoggia anche lui la mano sul cuscino, a qualche centimetro di distanza.

Edoardo ride mentre sullo schermo Spadino, esaltato, alza la musica in macchina e fa delle piroette davanti ad Aureliano, che lo guarda un po’ scocciato e un po’ divertito suo malgrado.

“Questo è fuori.”

Lauro risponde solo con un sorriso che Edo non vede neanche, mentre avvicina ancora di più la mano alla sua.

Continua a sorridere mentre guarda Spadino spiegare ad Aureliano come tutto quanto per loro andrà finalmente bene, ora che stanno per diventare i più potenti .

_“Semo io e te.”_

_“No, puoi fare tutto pure da solo.”_

_“No, in due semo più forti, Aurelià.”_

_Io e te._

Lauro ha solo il tempo di pensare che si, in due sono davvero più forti e poi la sua mano - ormai sta quasi per sfiorare quella di Edo - si blocca all’improvviso. Il gelo che lo invade lo riscuote violentemente del torpore. 

Perché sullo schermo, in un impeto estremo di esaltazione, Spadino ha baciato Aureliano ed è stato malamente respinto.

Ora i due si stanno fissando, Spadino cerca di rimediare con qualche scusa, ma non funziona. Dice la verità.

_ "Tu m'hai cambiato la vita, Aurelià" _

E Aureliano lo respinge ancora, lo insulta, se ne va via.

“Ohi ohi, povero Spadi- …Là? Tutto ok?” Edo guarda stupito l’altro che schizza in piedi e si precipita verso il bagno.

Lauro ci si chiude dentro senza rispondere e si lascia cadere sul bordo della vasca, la testa fra le mani. Questa volta era troppo per fare finta di niente.

_In due siamo più forti un cazzo._

Cosa potrebbe fare, se gli capitasse una cosa del genere con Edo? Se dovesse capire che - ahah sorpresa! - gli abbracci che si scambiano per lui hanno un significato diverso? Che ogni volta che lo tocca, o solamente lo sfiora, sente i brividi?

Si copre la faccia con le mani, ma viene riscosso da Edoardo che bussa alla porta.

“Là, tutto bene?”

Lauro tira l’acqua del water a vuoto, si sciacqua velocemente la faccia ed esce.

“Ehi” Edo lo sta guardando preoccupato e lui si affretta a rispondere con un tono che cerca di essere il più normale possibile.

“Si, si, tutto ok. Dovevo solo smaltire la birra.”

Edoardo sembra tranquillizzato e fa per tornare sul divano.

“Senti Edo, io mi sto per addormentare. Mi sa che torno a casa.”

L’altro lo guarda deluso “Sicuro? Abbiamo quasi finito…”

“Si si, davvero.” Lauro raccoglie veloce le sue cose e infila il giubbotto “Domani mi fai uno dei tuoi riassunti dettagliatissimi sul finale, eh?” riesce anche a dargli un colpetto amichevole sulla spalla, ma lo sguardo resta basso.

“Ok…” Edo sembra un po’ confuso, ma gli apre la porta senza insistere oltre. “Allora ci sentiamo domani.”

“Certo. ‘Notte.” Lauro esce senza guardarlo e si avvia veloce lungo le scale.

Edoardo resta per qualche istante a fissare il corridoio ormai vuoto, mentre cerca di capire la causa del repentino cambio di umore di Lauro. Non è la prima volta che succede una cosa del genere, anzi. Solo che in questo caso non ne capisce il motivo.

Si chiude la porta alle spalle e torna verso il soggiorno. Sullo schermo della tv Spadino è stato messo in pausa nell’abitacolo della sua macchina, distrutto e solo dopo la reazione di Aureliano.

Un sospetto si fa strada nella mente di Edo.

Afferra il cellulare e si affaccia alla finestra in tempo per vedere Lauro uscire dal cancello e avviarsi verso la macchina sotto la pioggia leggera.

Digita veloce un messaggio e preme invio.

Lauro ha appena estratto le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca quando sente il telefono vibrare.

_Chi rompe ora?_

Edo.

_Avrò dimenticato qualcosa._

Apre il messaggio e legge.

_Io al posto di Aureliano non avrei reagito così_

“Ma che cazz-” 

Lauro fissa lo schermo del telefono, senza capire.

“Che cazzo vuol dire questo?” chiede ad alta voce, anche se lì in strada nessuno può sentirlo.

Resta con il cellulare stretto fra le mani ancora qualche istante, prima di girarsi con un movimento rigido e tornare verso il cancello.

Non fa in tempo a suonare al citofono che la serratura del portone scatta.

Sale veloce le scale e bussa alla porta di Edo.

Quando l’altro apre, Lauro solleva il telefono ancora stretto nella mano e ripete la domanda.

“Che vuol dire questo?”

Edoardo ha lo sguardo vagamente divertito. “Secondo te?”

Lauro guarda il messaggio sullo schermo. Guarda Edoardo. Guarda ancora il messaggio.

Sembra la personificazione della confusione, Edo non riesce più a trattenersi dal ridere. Gli afferra un braccio e lo fa entrare, chiudendogli la porta alle spalle.

“Edo, io non ho c-” _Capito bene,_ avrebbe detto, se l’altro non l’avesse spinto contro il muro per baciarlo. E non è nemmeno un bacino tanto casto: Lauro riesce già a sentire la lingua di Edo accarezzargli le labbra.

Quando Edoardo si stacca da lui, Lauro lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati.

“Adesso hai capito?” gli chiede con un cenno del capo verso il telefono. Lauro si rende conto solo in quel momento che lo sta ancora stringendo in mano, le nocche ormai sbiancate. Cerca di dire qualcosa, ma l’unico suono che gli esce è un balbettio senza senso.

Edo gli sorride e lo bacia ancora, questa volta lo spinge contro il muro con tutto il suo corpo, premendogli addosso l’inguine.

_Oh._

“E adesso?”

Lauro riesce finalmente a ricambiare il sorriso. “Forse.”

Ridono entrambi ed Edoardo lo prende per mano portandolo in camera. Gli sfila il giubbotto prima di sedersi sul bordo del letto e attirarlo davanti a lui. Lascia una scia di baci poco sopra l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta.

“Adesso? Adesso hai capito?” chiede ancora, mentre strofina la punta del naso sulla maglietta di Lauro.

Lauro si inginocchia fra le sue gambe, gli accarezza uno zigomo, appoggia la fronte a quella di Edo.

“Credo di si” risponde, prima di lasciargli un altro bacio sulle labbra. “Però magari ho bisogno di altre conferme” aggiunge poi.

Edo ride e si lascia spingere sul materasso da Lauro.

***

L’ultima puntata la guardano dal pc che Edo aveva miracolosamente lasciato sul comodino accanto al letto, sprofondati sotto il piumino.

Lauro sta appoggiato con la schiena contro Edo, il suo braccio che gli circonda il petto, e questa volta può stare così senza dover nascondere niente. Ogni tanto sente Edo baciargli nuca, e lui fa lo stesso sul dorso della sua mano.

Sono trascorsi solo pochi minuti dall’inizio dell’episodio quando Lauro avverte le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti.

Edo se ne accorge e chiede piano “Ti stai per addormentare?”

“Mmhmm” è l’unica risposta che riceve.

“Dormi, dormi. Tanto poi ti faccio io il riassunto. _Dettagliatissimo_.”


End file.
